Many communications networks have devices located in many different physical locations. Many of these devices require different configurations based on where the device is installed.
In other situations, some network-enabled devices may be installed and used in many different portions of the globe. Local customizations may be necessary to comply with various regulatory requirements or specific functionality required.
Setting such configurations or localization parameters can be a time consuming and error prone process when done in a manual fashion.